bobobofandomcom-20200214-history
The Rebels
Background Led by Hair Kingdom survivor Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo, the rebels are a ragtag group formed for the sole purpose of destroying the evil that is the Maruhage Empire. Though the rebels are usually only 9 members strong, they are an extremely powerful and unmatched group, that have made themselves well known to the Maruhage Empire. The group consists of some of the Empire's worst known enemies, including Hajikegumi Leader, Don Patch, and teen rebel Heppokomaru. Among the rebels are also some of the Maruhage Empire's strongest members turned traitor, including A-Block Leader, Tokoro Tennosuke, and former member of the Four Heavenly Kings, Torpedo Girl. Main Members Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Main Article: Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo As the leader of the rebels, Bo-bobo's main goal is to take down the Maruhage Empire. While traveling, he meets a few allies along the way. While in battle, he frequently teams up with Don Patch and Tokoro Tennosuke as part of a 3-man team called, The Hajike Trio. Beauty Main Article: Beauty Beauty is the first member to join up with Bo-bobo. After Bo-bobo saves her from a group of Hair Hunters, she begs him to let her join him on his journey. While in the group, Beauty can be best described as a tag-along due to her lack of fighting skills and her inability to defend herself. Because of this, she has been captured at least four times by people such as Tarashi, Tokoro Tennosuke, Gunkan, and the Three Prison-Murderer Brothers. She is often protected by Heppokomaru, Softon, and Bo-bobo himself. In the time she does spend with in the group, she serves as a "tsukkomi" character who reacts to every weird occurrence. It is reveal at the end of Shinsetsu Bo-bobo that she joined up with Bo-bobo because she was looking for her older brother, but mainly that she wanted an extraordinary hajike adventure. Don Patch Main Article: Don Patch Don Patch is the second person to join up with Bo-bobo. He first decides to join the rebels after taken down H-Block to rescue Beauty and after graduating from Hajike School. His main reason for joining is that when Bo-bobo and Beauty are around, he can wig out as much as he wants to. While in the group, he serves as Bo-bobo sidekick. Heppokomaru Main Article: Heppokomaru Heppokomaru is the third person to join up with Bo-bobo. After failing to protect his home from Gunkan, Heppokomaru seeks out for a hero to help him reclaim his hometown. After secretly witnessing many of Bo-bobo's victories against the Hair Hunters, he decides to join him. While in the group, Bo-bobo puts Heppokomaru under training. He later rejoins the team after spending a period working for the Neo-Maruhage. Tokoro Tennosuke Main Article: Tokoro Tennosuke Tennosuke is the fourth person to join up with Bo-bobo. Initially the block leader of Maruhage Empire's A-Block, he was defeated by Bo-bobo, but soon was "bought" by him at his supermarket job to assist in defeating Gunkan. After that, he shortly spends time under the captivity of Captain Ishida of Hajike Block before Bo-bobo lets him join permanently. He is the frequent comedic patsy. Dengakuman Main Article: Dengakuman Dengakuman is the fifth person to join up with Bo-bobo. Initially the leader of Maruhage's powerful Z-Block, Bo-bobo both defeated him and taught him the truth about friendship. After discovering a note his bag, inviting him to join the group, Dengakuman decides to find the rebels and join them. After freeing them from the Trap Room and assisting Bo-bobo in pulling off an effective Cooperation Technique, he is officially made a member. While in the group, he spends most of his time inside Bo-bobo's afro. Because of his small size, Bo-bobo often uses him as a throw item. Softon Main Article: Softon Softon is the sixth person to join up with Bo-bobo. Bo-bobo's group first encounter Softon at C-Block, where he serves as the fourth guardian. After his defeat, he is recruited to assist in the battle against Gunkan away from his job as field poop. He permanently joins the team in Hallelujah Land to assist against the Three Prison-Murderer Brothers. While in the group, Softon . Hatenko Main Article: Hatenko Hatenko is the seventh person to join up with Bo-bobo. Hatenko is first sent out by Bo-bobo's older sister in order to bring Bo-bobo back to save his home. But Hatenko does not encounter Bo-bobo until after various other events divert him, including enforced servitude to the Maruhage Empire and becoming a member of Don Patch's Hajike Gang. He permanently joins the team prior to their assault on the Former Maruhage forces. Torpedo Girl Main Article: Torpedo Girl Torpedo Girl is the eight person to join up with Bo-bobo. Originally a major antagonist to Bo-bobo in her male humanoid form of OVER, Torpedo Girl takes to the team and assists them as a random wild card during several various points, including the assault on Cyber City, joining up after being summoned randomly to the Former Maruhage base, and re-emerging in a battle where her other form was useless against Under-Maruhage's LOVE. In the year after the fall of the Hair Kingdom, she switched from being a wild-card to a mentor to Bo-bobo and his team and lead them to get strong enough to bring down the Neo-Maruhage's "Tokyo 23 Wards" base. Gaoh Main Article: Gaoh Pokomi Main Article: Pokomi Additional Members Serviceman Main Article: Serviceman Suzu Main Article: Suzu Rice Main Article: Rice OVER Main Article: OVER Despair-kun Main Article: Despair-kun Hanpen Main Article: Hanpen Bububu-bu Bu-bubu Main Article: Bububu-bu Bu-bubu Pickle Main Article: Pickle Yuki Main Article: Yuki Trivia Category:Rebels